Rick Grimes' Pleasure Prison
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: Rick Grimes was a man of many talents, but he's about to shock even himself. The officer is back and ready to deal out some punishment. Rick/OC smut


Okay, just to warn you this is smut, smut, and more smut. This is literally a porno, lol. You've been warned so read at your own risk. This scenario just wouldn't leave my head and I had to add to the lack of Rick/OC fics out there. I own nothing except my OC. Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

He watched her intently as she moved around their makeshift kitchen. He tried to be inconspicuous, but he knew he was failing miserably. The way she bounced around the space had uncontrollable lust-filled thoughts racing through his mind. This was ridiculous. They'd just been in bed together not two hours ago and yet he still couldn't get her out of his head. He watched as she joyfully took Judith from Beth's arms and that was the final straw. Rick sighed; pushed away his breakfast, and made his way out to the guard tower for watch duty.

The air was warm and he could already feel the sweat forming on his clothed back. He made his way up to the guard tower and sent Glenn down for breakfast with the others. He grabbed the binoculars and did a scan of the surrounding woods. Nothing seemed out of place, except his thoughts. Layla had been with the group for nearly a year, yet they had just started sleeping together about a month ago. She'd been near delirious with a heat stroke when they found her outside the prison fence. They were able to nurse her back to health and she ended up captivating all of them and staying. She was a part of the family now. Rick had fought his want for her for so long. He tried to keep a grip on his responsibilities, on his duty as the leader, but he couldn't fight her. They embarked on a relationship about five months ago, albeit a slow moving one. Rick knew he didn't want to rush into anything, but the desire he felt for her couldn't be dampened. They'd started sleeping together and ever since their first union, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Even more so, Rick found it difficult to focus some times, like this morning. The things Layla had done to him before everyone had woken up had his pants feeling tight all over again. The girl was a minx in the bedroom.

Rick was jolted from his adult themed thoughts when he heard the guard tower door open from below. The footsteps got nearer and Rick knew that without a doubt it would be Layla. He kept his gaze trained on the open field of the prison and smiled when he felt her embrace him from behind.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were hidin' from me Officer."

He chuckled at her spot on analysis and inwardly cursed himself for coming off like a horny teenager who couldn't keep it together enough to get through a damn meal.

"That obvious?"

"To everyone else? Probably not, but to me…yep."

He turned in her arms and allowed his arms to wrap around her figure. She was so much smaller than him and he had to tilt his head down just to meet her green eyes. He took a moment to study her delicate, feminine features. Her eyes were large and staring at him inquisitively while she batted her long lashes. Her lips were slightly parted and pouted-on purpose he knew. He could feel her nearly jet black hair graze his arms as they rested on the small of her back and he let his fingertips tangle in the long mane. He followed the path of her naked and pale neck to the dip in her shirt that revealed the slightest hint of cleavage. Only hours before he'd been buried in her breasts like a starving newborn and again he felt that familiar tingle. Her smooth, southern voice brought him out of his reverie.

"I bet I can tell you what you're thinkin' about."

Her eyebrow rose in challenge at him and he couldn't help but smile at her child-like energy. The woman was thirty years old and yet she acted as if she was a kid on Christmas morning when it came to foreplay.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes sir."

"What is it then?"

"You're thinkin' about how I woke you up this mornin'."

Rick couldn't help but laugh at her statement. If he wasn't thinking about it before, he was now. He'd been stirred from what he thought was a very pleasurable dream to Layla's lips wrapped around his rock hard member. The sight of her pleasuring him to the point of waking him out of a deep sleep was beyond hot and without warning he'd finished in her mouth. Layla had done the unexpected and swallowed every last ounce of himself. It was by far one of his greatest sexual encounters.

"You might be right."

Her laugh echoed around them and he, not for the first time, acknowledged that he loved that sound.

"Well, if I am right, you're gonna have to stop it with the starin' Rick. Everyone else was too busy to notice this mornin', but it felt like you were burnin' a hole in my ass."

"Sorry?"

His tone held no obvious apology and he shrugged nonchalantly. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and she pushed herself even closer to his form. Her mouth shifted so that it was now strategically placed by his ear. Excitement coursed through him when he felt her breath on his neck.

"You should be. Anymore of that and you'll make me ruin another pair of panties Officer."

Rick groaned in frustration and lust. He felt her lips leaving kisses on his neck and he unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her as he lowered his hands to palm her ass. She pulled away from his neck and met his darkened eyes with her gleaming ones. They were insatiable when it came to making love.

"We can't do this here."

His voice was strained and he forced the images she conjured out of his mind as he let his arms fall from her body. Layla stepped away also, but her laughing meant she wasn't at all as wound tight as he was. He had so much pent up energy and stress to release from the past two years that he'd figured he'd wind up dead from too much sex, if that was even possible. It'd sure be a way to go.

"Okay, okay. I'll quit harassin' you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after takin' off from breakfast."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright well, do we at least have a date for tonight?"

Again she advanced on him and pressed her chest into his and he smirked disbelievingly.

"You're a nymph."

"Only where it concerns you Officer."

She palmed the front of his jeans and he jumped slightly at the contact. He quickly grabbed her wrist and stared at her hard.

"You're really askin' for it."

"Well I have been a bad girl. Maybe later you could punish me?"

Layla winked and pulled away suddenly leaving him feeling colder without her warmth.

"Is that what you want?"

"I do Officer."

Her face broke out in a toothy grin and she walked backwards to the doorway.

"I'll meet ya tonight stud."

Before he could get another word in, she'd disappeared down the steps. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Lord help him.

* * *

It was lunch time now which meant Tyreese was up for watch duty. While he waited, he thought about Layla and their encounter this morning. The woman was something else. She was different then when they'd first slept together. They'd both been nervous and acknowledged it'd been a long time for either one of them. It was slow and sensual and perfect. Since then, they'd maintained a rather healthy sex routine, probably giving Maggie and Glenn a run for their money. He remembered being hesitant to be intimate with someone again without the modern day contraceptives at their fingertips. Layla was equally concerned, but they were always protected. They didn't need or want a repeat of what happened to his late wife.

Rick thought about what Layla had mentioned during their conversation this morning and wondered if she was being serious. Maybe later you could punish me? The question had been lost on him at the time, but replaying their conversation had him worrying slightly. He had no doubt that he satisfied Layla in the bedroom, hell she told him all the time, but stuff like that, the kinky side, wasn't really his expertise. Rick didn't have a lot of experience when it came to sex and Layla confessed she mirrored his same lack of skills, so how was he supposed to go about this? He knew it was stupid to even worry about. They were both crazy about each other, but Layla pulled at something inside him that he didn't realize was even in him anymore. She made him feel light again, like the world outside these walls didn't exist as it was. Her energy was infectious. She was no stranger to the depression that surrounded them in these dark times, but somehow she'd helped mend a cracked and weakened group. When in her presence he felt the heaviness ease off his chest and the excitement of feeling like a teenager again. He shook his head and sighed. This was stupid. He was Rick Grimes. He'd been to hell and back and then back again. If he could handle all the shit that'd been thrown his way since the world declined, then he sure as hell could handle some rough sex. He let his mind drift to the things they could and hopefully would do tonight, but was abruptly interrupted by Tyreese. Rick tamed down his heightening desire and hauled ass out of that guard tower.

* * *

Night fell and everyone was locking down for bed. Daryl was on watch duty and Carl had Judith with him in his cell. Rick knew Layla was already waiting for him in the tombs, so he quickly loaded up his pocket with condoms and made his way to their meeting place. When they would sneak off, like tonight, they usually headed to the administration building into one of the offices. They were big, once plush, offices with nice sized sofas that didn't have walker guts all over them. He quickly turned the last corner and knocked softly on the closed wooden door. Layla appeared in the gap between the door and wall and she was smiling, yet the impatience still showed on her face.

"Bout time."

Rick slipped through the door and firmly closed and locked the bolt. No interruptions this evening, not like anyone would actually venture off to find them. Everyone had a strong idea of what they were doing, even if Rick thought they were being discreet.

Layla attacked his lips as soon as he had the door locked. Her hands were in his hair and her tongue was already begging for entrance. He happily obliged and moved them so that her bottom rested on top of the desk. They both pulled away when the need for air became overwhelming.

"Sorry it took so long."

It was so much easier for anyone else to slip away, but it seemed every time Rick tried, he was needed. He hated that fact, but most of the time Layla was patient with him…not tonight it seemed. Her lips were red and swollen and her chest heaved with heavy breaths as she sat perched on the desk.

"I almost started the fun without you."

Her hands moved from around his neck to the buttons on his shirt. He felt tingles of excitement at the thought of Layla touching herself and he rubbed his length against her core to relay the message. He heard her take in a swift breath and grip his shirt tightly in her fists.

"That might be fun to watch. Care to demonstrate?"

"Oh no, this is a two man mission tonight, not a solo one."

Rick laughed at Layla's clear annoyance and eagerness as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Besides…you still have to deal out some punishment Officer."

Her lips licked and nibbled at his jaw line and Rick felt his eyes roll in pleasure. If his girl wanted to be punished then he was going to make sure he gave her everything she asked for.

"What crime's been committed?"

"Well…indecent exposure and assault on an officer for starters."

"Really? What kind of assault?"

"The sexual kind."

Layla had continued her actions on his neck and Rick laughed lightly at her "crimes". His hands had moved from her waist to grab at her ass.

"Punishment's pretty stiff on those crimes."

Layla moved a hand from his shirt to the front of his jeans and cupped him.

"Oh yeah, it's stiff alright."

Her light laughter filled the room and Rick groaned in pleasure as she continued to stroke him.

"You prepared to take that kind of punishment?"

"Yes sir."

"Any kind?"

Layla moved her mouth to his ear and lightly bit his ear lobe as pure sex escaped her mouth.

"Any way you want me Officer."

Rick felt himself snap at her words. The lust running through his veins peaked and he hastily grabbed her wrists to stop her movements. He kissed her with as much force as he could muster and he heard her whimper in response. Her legs tightened around his waist so he knew he hadn't hurt her. He released her wrists, but made her move her arms to her sides.

"You're gonna have to keep your hands on the desk."

Layla pouted her lips, but complied with is request as she gripped the dark wood beneath her. Rick kissed her and nibbled at her protruding bottom lip. He ran his hands under her tank top and grabbed at the fleshy mounds greedily. Layla pulled her mouth away from his to moan out at the sudden action. His rough hands pushed her shirt over her head and onto the floor and removed the black bra. He attacked her neck with a hunger he didn't know he possessed. She arched her back into his hands as he continued to pinch and massage her bosom. He trailed his mouth from her neck to her now naked chest. She was breathing rapidly and he hungrily took in the beautiful sight. He took a nipple into his open mouth and sucked ferociously.

"Oh god."

The sound of Layla's pleasure spurred Rick on as he moved to her other nipple and showed it the same attention. He felt her hands move into his hair and he immediately stopped what he was doing to scold her.

"Hands on the desk Layla."

"Please let me touch you Rick."

Her plea was music to his ears, but he stayed strong in his request.

"This is my punishment to hand out. Hands on the desk."

Layla complied and he could see her eyes grow darker at his words. She was turned on. He went back to assaulting her neck while his left hand continued to massage her breast. She was grinding her hips against his trying to find release, so he used his right hand to undo her pants and slip his hand inside her underwear. His finger was met with the slickness of her walls and he couldn't help being slightly surprised at how wet she already was. As if Layla could read his mind, she met his gaze and almost seemed embarrassed.

"I've been thinkin' about you all day."

Her voice was small and Rick felt such a surge of pride and desire shoot through him that he thought he might burst. He kept his finger inside her and whispered in her ear. He didn't want her feeling embarrassed for wanting him. He felt the same way.

"God you're sexy."

He thrust another finger inside her and began moving at a slow pace as he latched onto her neck. Layla moaned at his slow, torturous speed and the roughness of his heavy stubble against her skin.

"Faster Rick…please."

"Be patient."

He nipped her neck and she jerked into his touch. It was taking everything in Rick to not thrust into her and give her what she wanted. He wanted to hold off; he wanted to give her what she had asked for. He wanted to show her what she did to him. He moved his mouth from her neck to her breasts again and he could feel her impending orgasm around his fingers. Her knuckles were nearly white while they gripped the edge of the desk and her breathing came out in short pants. He quickly removed his fingers from her and watched the disappointment grow on her face.

"Why'd you stop?"

Rick didn't answer her and instead lifted his fingers to her mouth. Layla's eyes grew darker, if at all possible, and he watched in awe as she sucked his coated fingers into her mouth. She let his fingers go with an audible "pop" and Rick immediately seized her into a fierce kiss. He could taste her on his lips now and he groaned at the sweet flavor. Without preamble, he pulled away from their kiss and jerked her pants and panties off her. Layla kept her hands on the desk and allowed Rick to take total control. Once all her clothing was removed, Rick pushed her to sit on the desk while her legs dangled off the floor. He kneeled in front of her and positioned her legs over his shoulders. Her arousal hit his nostrils and he fought to remain in control. He slowly began to lick and nip her sex and watched as Layla became possessed by passion. Her eyes closed and her head rolled back as a loud moan escaped her throat. She was holding herself up and he could see her arms starting to shake at his actions. She tasted like heaven. The fact that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her did something to him. It'd been so long since he felt that from a woman and he relished in the feeling.

Again Rick could feel her inner walls start to flutter around his tongue and he pulled away before she could fall over the edge. Layla seemed to catch onto his little "game" and didn't protest when his mouth disappeared from her body. He watched her as she stared back at him. He could tell she was waiting for his next move and he almost smirked at the power he held over her in that moment. It was a welcome change from their usual sessions of love making. He knew he was the one always at her mercy and he didn't mind in the slightest, but now after tasting the sweet taste of dominance, he couldn't help but love the role reversal.

Rick stood back from Layla and he felt his cock twitch at the sight she made. She was fully naked and panting as if she'd ran ten miles. Her breasts were heaving and she had small, red bite marks along her neck and chest. Her hair was mussed while her lips were red and kiss-swollen. Her legs were still dangling off the desk and they were spread to reveal her still excited state. He licked his suddenly too dry lips and could still taste her in his mouth. His skin itched to be touched by her hands and he decided now was finally time for his fun.

"Undress me."

Layla wasted no time and jumped off the desk to finish the unbuttoning she'd done on his shirt earlier. He pulled her face forcefully to his and encased her in a fervent kiss. Her soft moan at his action urged him on as he let her taste herself on his lips. Her fingers dived into his now open shirt and pushed the fabric off his shoulders. Her soft touches were a stark contrast to the kiss of passion they were interlocked in. She removed her mouth from his and wasted no time in attacking his untouched neck. Rick moved his hand into her hair and let his fingers tangle in the dark tresses. Her hands moved down his naked chest and started unbuttoning his jeans. As soon as the zipper was down, Layla's tiny hand dived into his boxers and cupped his hardened cock. He felt a jolt course through his body at the skin on skin contact and he fought off the tingles that started to seize his body. Rick roughly pulled at Layla's hair so that her face was no longer buried in his neck. Her face showed no signs of displeasure so he continued with his game and pushed her head down. She quickly got the hint and sank to her knees as her tongue hungrily licked her lips. She moved his jeans and underwear just enough so that he was now free from the confines of his clothes and out in the sex-filled heat of the office.

Rick fought to keep his eyes open as Layla started off slowly pleasuring him with her mouth. He always loved to watch the things she did with her mouth, but the pleasure she was enticing was making it impossible to focus on anything, but the feeling. She seemed to know just what he liked and he hissed as her hands came up to make contact with his balls while her mouth continued to work him over. He felt her take him all the way into her mouth until he was sure he was hitting the back of her throat. He'd always tried to stay in control and not gag her to death, but something in him, something that was never there in their previous sex sessions was present. Without thinking twice, Rick grabbed the back of her head and kept her mouth still on him as he hit the back of her throat again. He felt her throat tighten at the intrusion and heard the slight choking sound she made at his action. He normally would've apologized immediately, but as soon as he lessened the grip on the back of her head, she went back to licking and sucking him. At her eagerness, Rick felt his blood overheat. He could feel the need for release coming fast, but he pushed the feeling away. He wanted this to last longer.

He felt her let his dick go with a "pop" and he quickly grabbed her hair again and pushed her back up onto her feet. They met in a bruising kiss as he pushed one of his fingers roughly in between her legs. She cried out in their kiss as Rick continued to pleasure her. He felt the small drops of warm liquid transfer from his dick to her leg as he rubbed against her. Again Layla whimpered, but he wouldn't release her mouth from his. His finger found that spot. The spot that caused her to convulse with pleasure and he repeatedly hit it as her walls started to flutter around his finger. He added another and he could feel her trying to push him away.

"Not yet Rick."

Her voice was throaty and out of breath as he attacked her neck with kisses. He held her tightly to him as he continued to bring her to orgasm with his fingers. He knew she didn't want to come yet, but he didn't care at this point. Layla had a rebound rate like no other. He could feel her nails digging into the tops of his shoulders and she looked as if she was about to push away from him again, so he attacked her with another visceral kiss and curled his fingers inside her as he dragged them back out. That was her undoing. She shook uncontrollably at the sensation and she fought with herself on whether to push him away or cling to him and keep him inside her. Her eyes were screwed shut and the most beautiful medley of moans filled the air.

He felt her walls still around his fingers and her hold on his shoulders ease. He could feel the pain start to form in his shoulders from her vice-like grip, but he didn't care. Her eyes opened and she looked half pissed and half turned on. Rick only smirked in response and before she could start in on him, he turned her around quickly to face the desk. He pushed her so that her front was laying flat against the cool mahogany and he spread her legs apart with his hand. He could see her trying to turn her head to look at him, but he placed his hand on the back of her head and whispered lowly in her ear.

"Don't move."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not finished with you yet."

"Well…maybe I'm finished with you."

Rick laughed and it sounded menacingly to his own ears. He could see the visible evidence his laugh had on her as her back shivered and goose bumps appeared on her skin. He let his finger trace along her spine as he pressed his mouth near her ear.

"I'm going to have my way with you remember? Any way I want."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and he buried his face into her hair as his hand rested on her ass. Rick palmed her firm butt and then did something so uncharacteristic he almost laughed. He spanked her. He spanked her hard. Again his natural reaction was to apologize, but Layla's moan stopped him from doing so. She'd liked it. He felt her push her ass into his palm again and he couldn't stop the new round of lust coursing through him.

"You like that?"

"God yes."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Officer."

Again Rick spanked her and he watched as her skin turned red from the force of his hand. Layla moaned again and he felt her sink further onto the desk. Rick moved away from her and removed his remaining clothing and boots. He was prepared to scold Layla if she started to move, but she continued to lie still across the desk. The red marks were fading from her skin and he couldn't help, but feel some sort of male pride at her complete wantonness. Once he removed his clothing, he grabbed one of the condoms from his jean pocket and rolled it on himself. He couldn't help but stroke himself at the sight of Layla bent over the desk. This was truly one of his sexual fantasies come alive.

Rick pressed himself against Layla's backside and he felt her push up against him in return. He tangled his hand in her hair and lifted her head to kiss her. She matched his feverish pace and allowed him to devour her. Without warning Rick pushed inside her and this time he released her from the kiss. She cried out in pleasure and her hands immediately gripped the desk. His hand was still entangled in her hair and he decided to leave it there for the time being. He groaned at the feeling of being back inside her and surrounded by her tight heat. He remained still and watched Layla squirm on his cock. Her arms raised her up on the desk and Rick took his chance to move his free hand to her breasts. He pinched a nipple between his fingers and heard her hiss at the pain.

"Please…"

Her plea was breathless and dripping with mercy.

"What?"

"Fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled all the way out of her and rammed back into her so hard the desk shook. Her cry was so loud Rick was afraid someone would come looking for the sound. He knew they were far enough away from everyone else, but Layla was notorious for not being able to keep quiet while making love.

His pace was slow and rough. Each thrust pushed her further against the desk. She was begging him to go faster, but he'd refused. Now, he untangled his hand from her hair and gripped her hips with his hands. He pulled out and pushed back into her and continued at a new rapid speed. Layla's moans turned to what sounded like sobs. He could feel her walls starting to tighten again and he pulled out quickly as his own orgasm started to rise. Before she could protest, he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. Their eyes met and both just stopped and stared at the crazed, animalistic hunger that radiated between them. Rick moved away from her and sat down on the couch across the room. He waited and Layla followed him over on shaky legs. He only pointed to his lap and she quickly straddled him. Her breasts were now even with his face and he felt as if he'd been reunited with an old friend. He buried his face in her chest and lavished them with kisses and bites. Layla had not yet sunk down on him, but was instead rubbing herself on him seductively. She was trying to catch her orgasm again and he pulled away to stare at the way she used his dick without ever bringing him back inside her. The feeling was euphoric. Her wet folds felt so good and he closed his eyes and let his head roll onto the back of the couch as she rode him. Slowly he felt her start to sink onto him and he gripped her hips as she tightened around him. Layla kept her slow pace as she rolled her hips and kept him inside her. Rick moved his hands from her hips to her ass and instinctively slapped her ass cheek. Layla's lips formed a pout as a short cry escaped by being caught off guard. The action spurred her on and her speed quickened. Again Rick spanked her and he watched as she now bounced on top of him as she chased her orgasm. He attacked her neck and continued to alternate between spanking and smoothing over the skin of her ass. The tightness surrounding his dick fluttered and before he knew it, she was coming. He watched in awe as Layla threw her head back and continued to roll her hips onto his. He could see her whole form tense and then go limp with fatigue. Rick could feel her slickness leak onto his legs and he breathed in her scent.

The need to release was all consuming now. He'd held off for long enough and he wanted to make her his again. Layla was still catching her breath, but Rick tightened his arms around her waist and lifted them both off the couch. He was still inside her and could feel her walls twitching sporadically around him. He moved them back over to the desk and laid Layla down across it. Her skin was flush and her eyes, while hooded with exhaustion, glinted with lust. Her lips were pouted and her hands came to rest on her breasts as she started to pinch her nipples. Rick knew she was doing it for him, so without wasting any more time he started to thrust into her at a hurried speed. His hands spread her legs wider as he watched himself pump into her. He could see the condom drenched with her juices and the sight only encouraged him further. Lights were starting to dance behind his eyes and he could feel the tingle in the pit of his stomach start to soar throughout his body.

"Oh God Rick…"

Hearing Layla say his name was his undoing and before he could second guess himself, he quickly withdrew from her and threw the condom off. Layla looked on in puzzlement and that gave him the last push he needed to finish on her stomach. He'd never done anything like that before and Layla had never expressed wanting it, but Rick couldn't help himself. He took a chance at meting Layla's eyes as he came all over her and to his surprise, she looked beyond pleased. His body shook as he jerked with the electricity of his orgasm. He finally felt his body still and the white noise in his ears die out as the exhaustion now made its way to the forefront.

He collapsed on top of her, not caring about the mess between their bodies. They were both breathing heavy and slick with sweat. Rick was still catching his breath when he felt Layla's body start to shake underneath him. He was about to question her, but then her laugh filled the room and he found himself joining in. This was by far the hottest sexual experience of his life and thinking back on it, he couldn't believe he got through it. He'd wanted to do everything he'd done tonight, but the fact that he'd become so comfortable with it surprised him and he liked it. Apparently, so did Layla.

"My, my Officer…that was quite the punishment I had to endure. I think I'm gonna be sore for a week."

Rick picked up his head from her chest and met her lazy smile. Her eyes were dancing with satisfaction and the fact that she had the appearance of being thoroughly loved had his blood heating up all over again.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh no, on the contrary. I've never experienced anything like that. I mean…you spanked me! And I liked it!"

Her surprised tone and amusement made the air around them light again and Rick found her laughter to be incredibly infectious.

"Well, now I know I just need to give you a good ass whippin'."

"Mmm…sounds good to me Officer."

"We better get back."

"I'm not sure I can even walk at this point."

"I'll help you."

They untangled themselves from each other and Layla used her underwear to clean off the mess between them. Rick noticed how shaky his limbs were and how Layla had to balance herself on the desk to get dressed. He disposed of the condom he'd thrown off and made sure it didn't look like two people fucked each other's brains out in there. He sat on the couch and finished putting on his boots as Layla curled into his side, now fully dressed. He heard her yawn and he absently played with the ends of her hair as he wrapped her in his arms.

"So, is that gonna be a regular occurrence?"

Rick laughed and let his head fall back against the couch, this time in exhaustion rather than pleasure.

"You liked that huh?"

He quirked his brow and smirked her way. He laughed as her mouth broke into a knowing smile.

"Yes I did."

"I guess I could play officer again. I'm afraid you're gonna be the only prisoner I can practice on though."

"Oh, that's more than fine with me. I'll be a prisoner in Officer Grimes' Pleasure Prison. Got a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

He sighed and laughed at her exuberant imagination. Layla was his. Rough sex, no sex, sensual sex. In all ways she was his and he was hers.

"That it does."


End file.
